


Oh, for the love of Camembert

by Allkindsofmadness



Series: Miraculous Cuteness [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And Adrien is obsessed with Ladybug, But we all knew that, F/M, Plagg Loves Cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allkindsofmadness/pseuds/Allkindsofmadness
Summary: The tags say it all, Plagg loves cheese. And Adrien loves Ladybug.





	Oh, for the love of Camembert

**Author's Note:**

> Having writers block on my other story, so I was inspired to write this after an interesting conversation with a friend.

Soft breathing echoed through the spacious bedroom. The moonlight filtered through the window illuminating the face laying on the pillow. And illuminating the tiny black figure creeping across the blankets.  
The little black cat grinned wickedly as he settled himself in Adrien’s hair and began his new nightly routine. Manipulating his young holder.  
He had only recently discovered that Adrien talked in his sleep, but had been quick to take advantage of it and use it to, hopefully, persuade the young teen that cheese was the world's greatest treasure.

“You want to buy more Camembert.”  
The teen didn’t move.  
“You want to buy more Camembert.”  
A soft mumble arose as Adrien twitched his nose slightly.  
“You want to buy more Camembert.”  
“Noooo…..”  
Plagg snickered softly, it worked every time. “Yes, you want Camembert.”  
The blonde whined loudly, wrinkling his nose. “Noooo….I don’ wan’ it Plagg....”  
“The Camembert wants you to eat it!”  
Adrien rolls over with a groan. “No...bad...Camembert bad…..”  
Plagg huffs, this kid’s impossible. He’s got no class.  
“Camembert is not bad. Think of the delicious gooeyness, think of the wonderful smell….” Plagg trails off with a sigh of delight, but his bliss was cut short at the next words out of Adrien’s mouth.  
“Smell….smells awful….awful stinky cheese…..”  
Plagg scowls and flicks Adrien’s ear.  
“You’re hopeless.”  
Adrien giggles and swats at Plagg, sending him flying with a squawk.  
“M’Lady...that tickles…..”  
The Kwami shook his head, a look of disgust on his face.  
Of course you’d start dreaming about her”  
Adrien rolled back over, a smile breaking out over his sleeping features.  
“I’d eat anything if you’d feed it to me My Lady…”  
Plagg’s eyes widened as he zipped back over to his holders side.  
“Even Camembert?”  
A soft hum of agreement was heard before the answer.  
“Yes Bugaboo, even Camembert”

…….

Nino waves to Adrien with a grin as he approaches the school building. Holding up his fist for a bump. “What’s up, bro?”  
Adrien gives a small smile as he accepts the offered fist bump. “Not much,” His smile turns slightly sheepish. “I uh….had the dream again….”  
His friend gives a dramatic eyeroll. “Again? Honestly man, it’s weird enough to have that dream once, but multiple times. This is starting to make me question your normal brain function.”  
The blonde opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the arrival of two others to their conversation.  
“Why are we questioning Adrien’s brain function?”  
Alya looked to Nino expectantly as Marinette hovered at her side.  
Nino smirked. “My boy over here, has been having some rather strange dreams involving Ladybug and cheese.”  
Alya cocked an eyebrow. “Cheese? Why the heck would you be dreaming about cheese?”  
Adrien shrugged helplessly, “How should I know? I don’t even like cheese.”  
Nino elbows him in the side. “Unless Ladybug is feeding it to you.”  
Two different squawks echo each other. One of surprise, the other of indignation.  
“What?!”  
“Nino!”  
And two very embarrassed teens walked into class that day, both red faced for very different reasons.

……

A small black shape snuck stealthily out of Adrien's bookbag and into Marinette’s purse, much to the surprise of the occupant inside.

“Plagg!” The little red Kwami whisper shouted at her companion. “Are you crazy?”  
Plagg put a paw over her mouth. “He loves her.”  
Tikki’s eyes bug out (pun not intended) “What? What do you mean he loves her?”  
Plagg sighs. “He loves her enough to eat cheese that he complains about and says he hates several times a day. If that’s not true love, I don’t know what is.”  
Tikki blinks several times before responding slowly. “So….he loves her enough to eat Camembert? The worst cheese on earth in his opinion.”  
Plagg nods gravely.  
The little ladybug looks shellshocked, mouth opening but no words coming out.  
Plagg pats her shoulder, a grin breaking out over his face. “I know Tik, it’s amazing isn’t it.

**Author's Note:**

> *Shakes head* Oh Plagg.


End file.
